


Star x Morty

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, jerry is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finally updated <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note that this is a fanfic not a real thing  
> Its also a POV  
> Mostly Star's and Morty's POV but others too  
> Star is MY OC
> 
> My friends dared me to do this  
> God help us all

Star's POV

I sit quietly in my room at the Smith-Sanchez household late at night around 2 A.M.Being a very close friend of Morty and Summer,Beth gave me option of living with them since i was homeless. I've been homeless ever since my parents were killed and I was on the run.I kindly accepted that offer and took what little possessions I had into their warm,welcoming home.As I walk down the hall I accidentally bump into Morty. I blush a little,not from embarrassment though.Because i've liked Morty for a long time but i don't know how to tell him and i'm afraid of getting my heart broken like with other boys.But also he likes Jessica so i dont think he would ever like somebody like me cause i'm a f*cking freak. God i'm gonna make myself cry in front of him if i keep it up."H-hey Star are you OK..I'm sorry I guess I wasn't looking w-where I was going.." Morty said."Oh its fine M-morty I-I-I w-wasn't either..." I say,cursing myself under my breath for stammering.Man I don't know how i sometimes control myself around this cutie. "W-well okay if your o-okay that is...Do you want to come to my room after you drop off your stuff?" Morty smiled.I smiled back,trying not to blush."Sure that'd be great!" I said.When i place my stuff in my room i see him already standing in the doorway.

Morty's POV

I gently took her hand and leaded her to me room and sat her down on my bed. I went on searching for an album of photos of Mine and Rick's adventures we had. Once i found it, i sat down next to her on the soft plushy bed. "Look this is the time that me and Rick found this planet that was full of gummy bears.But trust me they weren't as friendly as you think." I say,looking over at Star who was fascinated."H-hey since you're sorta living here now,maybe I can a-ask Rick to take you along on our next adventure..." "Yeah! I would love that a-a-actually. I need to get out a little more and have fun anyways." I looked at her the entire time i saw her flipping through the photos. There was one really embarrassing one of me though. "What were you doing here?" Star giggled."Oh! I-i-i just...uh.." I stuttered a little not wanting to tell her. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile."It's OK if u don't want to tell me ..i understand." She fidgeted in her spot on my bed.

Star's POV

I sort of felt like i belong here. Like i feel so welcomed, Beth was super nice to me and treated me like a daughter. Summer was super chill and just awesome.And Jerry was okay i guess,but whatever,haters gonna hate. Morty was just a sweetheart and i really want to be friends with him.And maybe even more. He tells me about his Grandfather Rick, but i haven't meet him yet."Y-you know your Grandfather, Can i meet him?" Marty looked at me and smiled. "Not now." He gently placed his hand over mine. He saw me blush and whispered into my ear, "Don't be scared.." He purred, I shivered at that thought but i actually liked it in a way. "He he, wanna try something with m-me?" I nodded in agreement. He slowly laid me back onto his bed pressing me with his body. I let out a little sigh.."Oh geez Morty...."


	2. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to update more so sorry...... ^^

Morty's POV  
Man she is a beautiful girl.As i run my hands down her body her face grows redder and redder.Suddenly I hear my dad coming down the hall towards my room.  
My dad gently knocks on the door. "Morty?" He waits for an answer, Patiently. "Uh, yeah dad?" He opens the door with out warning, Star got up as fast as she could so dad doesn't see what they've been up to. "Didn't mean to bother you two, just, i-if you'd want some.. Cookies?" "N-no, dad, we're fine." "Oh oh okay, s-sorry again. I'll leave you two alone then.." He closes the door and leaves. I look back at Star and she's looking back at me. 

Star's POV   
His dad finally leaves and now it's just us two, alone, in a dark room, in a warm environment. "So, where were we, beautiful?" I blush madly by the statement but before I say anything, Morty lays me down again and stars to kiss my neck gently. "Morty.. We-we should do this.."


End file.
